Untitled
by TrueBlueAngel6999
Summary: a girl is torn between a friend and her fiancee


I'll never break your heart

Danielle: What do you want me to do about Triple H?

Vince: What can you do?

Danielle: Depends on what you want.

Vince: I want him to be embarrassed I want him to be humiliated, I want to make his life a living hell.

Shane walked in the room.

Shane: Hello

Danielle: Hello

Shane: And who are you?

Danielle: Who ever you want!

Shane: What?

Danielle: Joke!?!

Vince: If our business is done here I need it take care of so things.

Danielle: Ok.

Vince: Welcome aboard!

Danielle: Thank you!

Vince: I'll see you later Shane.

Shane: Ok.

Vince left the room.

Shane: What's up with you?

Danielle: Nothin'much.

Shane: what are you doing tonight?

Danielle: I don't what are you doing?

Shane: Going out to the club or to dinner and a movie.

Danielle: That's exactly what I'm doing.

Shane: really!

Danielle: Ya!

Shane: Maybe we should together.

Danielle: You think so?

Shane: Ya.

Danielle: Me too.

Shane: Pick you up at seven?

Danielle: No I'll pick you up at seven.

Shane: ooh!

Danielle: Bye!

Shane: Bye!

Danielle left and went to her car. She was opening her car door when Billy and the rest of D-X appeared and shut the car door shut before she could get in. 

Danielle: Can I help you?

Billy: In more ways than one.

Billy was running her fingers through her hair.

Danielle: In the interest of saving time why don't you tell me what you want?

Stephanie pushed between Hunter and X-Pac.

Stephanie: Well well . Long time no see.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

Stephanie: Shouldn't old friends hug and remaness

Stephanie leaned in to hug her. Danielle put her hand up before she came to close.

Danielle: Let's not and say we didn't.

D-X: OOhh!

Stephanie: Zip it!

Danielle: It was nice talking step but I have to get ready for my date with Shane. So if you don't mind.

Stephanie: What? With who?

Danielle: did you forget him that easy? Shane your brother.

He just asked me out.

Stephanie: Now why would he do a thing like that?

Danielle: Because his sister is a slut. So why wouldn't he go for a girl who, how should I put this? Who doesn't throw herself at guys just to get back at their father.

Hunter: Don't talk to my wife like that.

Hunter grabbed Danielle's arm.

Danielle: let me go you stupid son of a bitch. 

Stephanie slapped her.

Stephanie: Don't you see my brother or I will make your life a living hell.

Danielle: Not before I do it to you.

Danielle slapped her. She fell to the ground.

Danielle: what are you going to do now?

Hunter steps up to her.

Danielle: She has to get you to fight her battles now?

Road Dogg grabbed her from behind.

Stephanie: No need.

Stephanie slapped her. Over and over. Stephanie waited.

Danielle: My turn.

Stephanie: What?

Danielle kicked Road Dogg. Billy and X-Pac jumped on Danielle.

Danielle: Let me go!

X-Pac: you know you want this.

Danielle: not from you.

Billy: what about me?

Danielle: go to hell.

Danielle kicked X-Pac in the knee and punched Billy.

Danielle: Damn that hurt.

By then Triple H and Stephanie had left. Danielle went back up to the building Shane was still there.

Shane: What happened?

Danielle: D-Generation X happened and also your weak ass sister of yours.

Shane: Stephanie? I don't understand she wouldn't do that.

Danielle: News flash Shane. She did. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?

Shane: Nothing. Here put this on your hand.

Danielle: You aren't going to do anything about it.

Shane: What am I suppose to do about it?

Danielle: Anything. You can't leave this unjustified.

Shane: What do you want me to do about it.

Danielle: That's it let me take care of this problem.

Shane: How am I supposed to do that?

Danielle: I haven't figured that out yet but I will. But if you don't want me to do this all you have to do is tell me.

Shane: Do it.

Danielle: Are we still on for tonight?

Shane: Sure why not. 

Sydni and Edge were walking down the hall.

Edge: Hey baby. What's the matter?

Danielle: Everything is fine, couldn't be better.

Sydni: Sure?

Danielle: Ya, I've got a date with a wonderful guy and I couldn't be happier. 

Edge: If you need anything call me.

Danielle: Ok.

Later that night

Danielle picked Shane up at his parent's house. Vince opened the door.

Danielle: Hello I'm here to pick up Shane.

Vince: that's different.

Danielle: Is that good or bad?

Vince: that's very good.

Danielle: good.

Linda: Shane will be down in a minute. So tell us a little about yourself.

Danielle: As you know I just signed a contract with the WWF I live not to far from here.

Vince: Where are you and Shane going tonight?

Danielle: I left that up to Shane.

Linda: I want you to know right now that was a big mistake.

Shane came down the stairs. 

Shane: hi everyone.

Danielle looked at Shane, and Shane looked at Danielle. Vince and Linda both looked from Shane to Danielle and back again.

Danielle: I don't think we mix. You said that we were going to the club.

Shane: No what I said is that we might go to the club or the to dinner and a movie.

Danielle you get this dressed up just to go to the movies?

Shane: We were going to dinner first then the movies. You dress like that just to go to the club?

Danielle: What's the matter with what I'm wearing?

Shane: It looks like you are being paid to go out with me.

Danielle: Ugh! This date is over be for it even started. It was very nice meeting you Linda and Vince I will see you on tomorrow. Goodnight. As for you Shane thank you for the worst night of my life. I will let myself out.  
Danielle walked out of the house and got in her car.

Shane: Danielle! Danielle wait!

Danielle started her engine.

Shane: Danielle please wait for a minute.

Danielle cut her engine off.

Danielle: What!?!

Shane: I'm sorry for what I said in there I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Danielle: Shane you basically called me a hooker. I'm sorry you must have got me mixed up with your sister.

Shane: Watch what you say about my sister.

Danielle: Hunter was right about you. You are a piss ant little shit. Good bye.

Shane: What?

Danielle: do me a favor don't ever talk to me again.

Shane: Danielle!

Danielle: Don't!

That next night on Heat

Shane: Danielle!

Danielle: Just leave me alone.

Shane: Please talk to me.

Danielle: Shane if you don't mind I need to get back to my friends.

Shane: Danielle wait.

Danielle: What?

Shane: We need to talk.

Danielle: I have nothing to say to you.

Danielle walked off, Shane grabbed her arm.

Shane: Wait we need to talk.

Danielle: let go.

Road Dogg grabbed Shane's hand.

Road Dogg: Is there a problem?

Shane: Stay out of this.

Road Dogg: No you stay out of this.

Road Dogg jumped on Shane and started beating him up.

Danielle: Road Dogg stop. Stop.

The rest of D-X came to break up the fight and that's when the Hardy Boys and Edge and Christian and Test and the Rock and The Big Show and Val Venis and Mankind and Al Snow came and started beating up everyone. Vince picked Danielle up and carried her off.

Danielle: What are you doing? Put me down.

Vince: Ok.

Then Vince dropped her on the floor.

Danielle: Oow! Oow! That hurt!

Vince: Sorry! 

Danielle: Why are you doing this?

Vince: Why are you with Road Dogg?

Danielle: That is none of your business.

Vince: Then if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't care him I will let you go.

Danielle stood up.

Danielle: I do not care him.

Vince looked at Danielle. They looked at each other for a long time.

Vince: Fine. You can go.

Danielle was getting ready to walk out the room but she turned around and gave Vince a hug.

Danielle: You make a good father.

Vince smiles.

Danielle: Thank you.

Vince: For what?

Danielle: You'll see.

Danielle walked back to the D-X locker room.

Hunter: Where have you been?

Danielle: I am leaving.

Hunter: What?

Danielle: I'm going I'm leaving.

Hunter: Where are you going?

Danielle: Anywhere but here. I just have to get away from here.

Hunter: Can you guys leave us alone please?

Guys: Sure.

Hunter: Would you stop packing for a minute.

Danielle stopped packing.

Hunter: Thank you. Why are you leaving?

Danielle: I don't want to be here.

Hunter: Is it because of Shane?

Danielle: Part of it is because of him but part of it is I don't want to be here.

Hunter: But why?

Danielle: Did I ask you why you got together with Stephanie? Did I ask you why you married Stephanie? No I left you to do what you wanted to. Now you have to let me do this. 

Hunter: I will not let you leave.

Danielle: You have to. Whether you want me to leave or not I have to. I'm sorry. Good Bye. I'm going to miss you.

Hunter: I'm going to miss you to. 

Danielle: Bye.

Danielle gave Hunter a hug.

Danielle: Bye H.

Danielle walked out the room and met every outside.

Danielle: Bye guys.

Danielle gave X-Pac a hug.

X-Pac: Are you sure we can't change your mind?

Danielle: No.

X-Pac: Bye.

Danielle: Bye.

Danielle walked over to Billy.

Danielle: I think I'm going to miss you the most.

Billy smiled.

Danielle: Bye.

Billy: Bye.

Danielle gave him a hug. Then she walked over to Stephanie.

Danielle: You make my brother happy. Keep it that way.

Stephanie: I will.

Danielle gave her a hug. Danielle walked over to Hunter.

Danielle: I all ready said good bye to you but it won't hurt to do it one more time.

Danielle gave Hunter a hug.

Danielle: Bye.

Hunter: Bye, If you ever need some money or anything call me ok?

Danielle: Ok.

Danielle gave him one more hug. Then walked over to Road Dogg.

Danielle: I don't know what to say except good bye.

Road Dogg: Please don't go.

Danielle: Don't make this any harder for me please.

Road Dogg: Ok, I'm coming with you.

Danielle: What?

Road Dogg: I'm coming with you.

Danielle: You can't leave, this makes you happy. 

Road Dogg: Not as happy as you make me.

Danielle smiles.

Road Dogg: Don't you get it I love you.

Danielle: What?

Road Dogg: I love you.

Danielle gave him a kiss.

Danielle: No I can't do this.

Danielle ran to her car. Road Dogg ran after her.

Danielle: where is it.

She dropped her keys.

Danielle: Damn it.

Road Dogg: Danielle! Danielle we have to talk about this.

Danielle: Just leave me alone.

Road Dogg: Wait you can't leave and you know it.

Danielle: Why?

Road Dogg: because you love me.

Danielle: I love candy, I love movies, I love Limp Bizkit, and I love lots of things-?

Road Dogg: and you love me.

Danielle said nothing.

Road Dogg: I know you love me to.

Danielle: You don't know who or what I love.

Road Dogg: I know that you don't want to leave.

Danielle: I know I want you to leave me alone.

Road Dogg: Ok. You know I don't get you, you flirt with me and you tell me that you loved me.

Danielle: You know what I thought that I did.

Danielle turned around and was getting ready to unlock her car Road Dogg spun her around and kissed her. Danielle pushed him away.

Danielle: What the hell do you think your doing?

Road Dogg: I love you and I am going to express how much I do.

Danielle: What do you mean?

Road Dogg kissed her again.

Danielle: Stop it.

Road Dogg: Do you love me?

Danielle: Yes.

Road Dogg: Then why won't you let me kiss you.

Danielle said nothing.

Road Dogg leaned and kissed her.

Danielle: For the last time stop.

Road Dogg: Fine. Are you getting ready to go?

Danielle: Yes.

Road Dogg: Will you let me give you a kiss?

Danielle: Will you leave me alone?

Road Dogg: Yes.

Danielle leaned in to give him a kiss.

One minute later

Road Dogg: Now that wasn't so hard now was it?

Danielle: No. But I have to go now.

Road Dogg: No.

Danielle: What?

Road Dogg: you can't go now.

Danielle: Why.

Road Dogg: Because I love you and I want you to be my wife.

Danielle: What?

Road Dogg: Will you marry me?

Danielle: I-?

Road Dogg: Just say yes.

Danielle: I-?

Road Dogg: You don't have to answer me now but I would like to know by Raw is War.

Danielle shook her head.

Road Dogg: I love you remember that.

Then he gave her a kiss.

Road Dogg: think about it.

Then Road Dogg walked off, Danielle was getting ready to get in her car when she turned around and shut the car door and went back into to the building.

The King: She came back to give Road Dogg an answer.

JR: Hopefully she doesn't marry that pompous idiot.

Knock, Knock.

Danielle: Be there. Come open the door.

Danielle turned around to see if someone was walking up the hall. And Edge opened the door.

Danielle: Hi, is Christian here?

Edge: Ya, sure.

Danielle: Good because I really need to talk to him.

Edge: Sure come in.

Danielle: Thank you.

Road Dogg: What the hell is she doing there.

15 minutes later

Danielle came out of Christian's locker Room.

Danielle: I am glad I talked to you. You helped me a lot, Thank you.

Christian: Anytime you need me you know I'll be there for you. You're my sweetheart you know I love you.

Christian gave Danielle a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Danielle: Thank You. I'll talk to you later.

Christian: OK, bye.

At the D-X locker room

Knock, Knock.

Road Dogg opened the door.

Danielle: Road Dogg good you're here.

Road Dogg: We need to talk?

Danielle: Yes we do.

Danielle: I just wanted to tell you that-?

Road Dogg: Is there something going on with you and Christian?

Danielle: What?

Road Dogg: You heard me.

Danielle: where would you get that idea?

Road Dogg: I think we shouldn't get married.

Danielle: What?

Road Dogg: I don't think that we should not go on with this wedding.

Danielle: You don't even know if I said yes or no.

Road Dogg: Your expressions say everything.

Danielle: Is that what you want?

Road Dogg: Yes.

Danielle: Then there's nothing that I can say.

Danielle took off the ring and gave it to Road Dogg.

Danielle: Here I guess you might want this back.

Road Dogg: No you keep it.

Danielle: I can't because I don't want anything that reminds me of you.

Danielle threw the ring at him.

Road Dogg: What the hell are you mad at me for, you're the one that has been cheating on me with Christian.

Danielle: one Christian and I are just friends. That's it.

Road Dogg: Then why did I see you coming out of his locker room?

Danielle: What are you spying on me now?

Road Dogg: I am not the only one who saw that. Everyone saw you.

Danielle: Well everyone can see me so this.

Danielle stuck her middle finger up at him.

Road Dogg: No that's ok.

Danielle walked off. Christian ran up to catch you with her.

Christian: Danielle!

Danielle: What?

Christian ran up to her and hugged her.

Christian: It will be alright.

Danielle pulled away from him.

Danielle: No it won't.

Christian: Yes it will we both will get through it together.

Danielle was crying all over Christian.

Danielle: I sorry you must have something better to do.

Christian: The only thing that I want to do is be here for you.

Danielle: Thank you.

A week later

Danielle: You have been major great to me this whole week. And I just wanted to pay you back.

Christian: You don't have to.

Danielle: Yes I do.

Then Danielle kissed him.

Road Dogg: Oh that is a bunch of bullshit.

Hunter: Dogg calm down.

Road Dogg: How can I calm down when my fiancée is kissing another man.

Stephanie: Well technically you and her are not engaged anymore.

Road Dogg: Thank you for helping me remembering that little fact.

Stephanie: You are quite welcome.

Road Dogg: Damn it.

Hunter: Did you forget that we still have alittle power over this situation?

Road Dogg: That's right.

Hunter: How does this sound. A handicap match wit you and Mr. Ass against Christian and let's see how that turn's out.


End file.
